Living rock striker
Living rock strikers can be found throughout the Living Rock Caverns. They were released along with the Living Rock Caverns on 17 September 2009. They have very high life points, decent drops, and are fairly easy to kill, despite looking threatening and defensive. They are weak to crushing weapons such as the Chaotic maul and Saradomin sword. If a good crush weapon is not available, a stabbing or slashing weapon will suffice. . A set of Verac's armour is one of the most effective methods of killing Living Rock Strikers. This creature is weak to the crushing style of verac's flail, and their defences are sometimes ignored due to its effects. With the use of a bunyip familiar, you will be able to regenerate your lost health well within the time it takes to kill one striker. A set of Guthan's armour is also very effective here as a player can stay the whole task with a good defence level. Living rock strikers will only use their ranged attack if you attack it and are not within melee range. This attack hits much more frequently and consistently harder than their melee attack. As with all other living rock creatures, the strikers are immune to the effects of poison. In addition, they are aggressive, but the player must be right next to them to be targeted. A player with good clicking skills could navigate the cavern without being attacked at all. These can generally be really annoying to deal with when fishing rocktails or mining gold and coal deposits. Their remains can be mined to receive living minerals and 25 Mining experience. A Mining level of at least 73 is required. The minerals serve as bait for fishing rocktails at level 90 Fishing. The living minerals are stackable and can provide upwards of 300k+ per hour making this a viable money making method. One way to stay here for very long is to bring a Bunyip familiar and lots of swallow whole scrolls and fish either rocktail or cavefish and eat them with the swallow whole scrolls. However, this requires considerably high Fishing and Cooking levels. Another effective method is to bring full Guthan's to stay for long periods of time. You can switch to a Full Slayer Helm and/or a crush weapon such as a chaotic maul or Saradomin sword for the better stats, and then switch back to guthans to heal when needed. Another method is to bring an enhanced excalibur as your offhand weapon and choose to dual wield. This weapon has a passive healing effect that occasionally triggers, but it heals a small amount and may not be enough to heal on its own. The vampyrism aura also helps, due to the strikers' high health, although it may not be enough to heal alone. If you cannot afford crush type weapons, or don't want to use the lower-levelled crush weapons, then other melee weapons work fairly well, as these monsters have very low melee defence. A player with around 80-85 attack can hit almost as often or slightly more often with a chaotic longsword/rapier or abyssal whip as they can with a weaker crush weapon such as the dragon mace. Lower levels can use Protect from Melee or Protect from Range depending on combat style, as the strikers do not react to protection prayers. For a miner, the Striker can be annoying with its damaging range attack, one trick to erase its memory is to run to the entrance, then go up the rope and back down. Alternatively, players can run to a safe place (bank deposit, behind rocks) and log out and back in. Strikers are not aggressive if you are not near its melee range, unlike other counterparts like the metal dragons. If you favour less melee damage, kill these, but be sure not to wander outside the melee range without activating Protect from Missiles first. This is the weakest living rock creature, due to that most players prefer melee over other parts of the combat triangle, and its melee attack is somewhat accurate but very low. The best spot to go to while on a slayer task is the east side. Go to the rope, then go NE to a big area. In that area should be 4 Living rock strikers grouped tightly together. It is a respawn spot for the Patriarch, which provides extra money and experience. This spot is also not near any Protectors, so it won't affect the experience rate or profit. Drops 100% Drop Charms Runes Ores (noted) Gems (noted) Pickaxes Other Universal drops Trivia * When Living rock strikers stand still, at a set amount of time they will either pat their left chest, or pluck a rock from itself, and take a short look at it before putting it back. This also constitutes the missile of their ranged attack. * They seem to clutch at their "heart" while dying. * If a Living rock striker drops a Starved ancient effigy or Divine tears, the effigy appears under it, in the south-western most square they occupy (similar to the drops of other monsters that are larger than 1 square). This is unlike their other drops, which appear on one of the squares outside the squares they occupy. * It's possible that Living Rocks don't die when they are defeated in combat, similar to Vorago. This is evidenced by the fact that they don't disappear when they are defeated, instead crumbling into a pile of rocks. Also, occasionally when they are defeated, they are left with one hp instead of nothing. They most likely reform themselves later. *Equipping all pieces of the Magic golem outfit renders all living rock creatures unaggressive. nl:Living rock striker fi:Living rock striker